


Just A Little Bit (Is What You Need)

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a thing for you, isn’t it? A kink?” Calum asked, all too casual as he leaned against the door frame. Michael whined, his motions slowing but not stilling altogether. “No. Well, it wasn’t, before...” he started, but the words got stuck in his throat. “Before I caught you wanking in the bathroom stall like you were desperate for it? Like a slut?”</p><p>Calum catches Michael jerking off. Michael likes it. Calum likes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit (Is What You Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the underwhelming summary. Title from Just A Little Bit by Kid88.

Calum walked through the house they were staying at, wondering why everything was so quiet. Luke and Ashton were out, but usually Michael would be somewhere making noise. He’d be playing a video game or making food, hell even when he napped he did so on the couch, snoring loudly.

Calum thought back to yesterday, Michael had been weird ever since. It had been a little past lunchtime, and Calum had been trying to find Michael. He found him in an unlocked bathroom jerking off, cumming as soon as Calum had caught him.

Worrying that maybe Michael was upset about it, he decided to go talk to him. He made his way to Michael’s room, not hesitating to barge inside. Upon entering, he quickly realized he probably should have knocked, but he was sort of glad he hadn’t. 

Calum cleared his throat loudly, Michael was spread out on the bed, fingers tucked down between his legs, pumping quickly. He groaned, but didn’t stop when he saw Calum. In fact, Calum was pretty sure he saw Michael’s cock twitch, a bead of precum sliding down the side. 

“This is a thing for you, isn’t it? A kink?” Calum asked, all too casual as he leaned against the door frame. Michael whined, his motions slowing but not stilling altogether. “No. Well, it wasn’t, before...” he started, but the words got stuck in his throat. “Before I caught you wanking in the bathroom stall like you were desperate for it? Like a slut?” Calum interrupted.

Michael cried out at that, his hips keening high off the bed, coincidentally giving him a better angle to work with. As he brushed over his prostate, he saw Calum start making his way across the room. “Say it michael.” Calum ordered. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed and he debated saying no but decided against it. “Why?” He asked instead. “Because you’d look so pretty saying it for me.” Calum replied coolly. 

Michael whined, his fingers still working furiously inside him. “I’m... I’m a slut.” he mumbled. “You can do better than that Michael. Say it like you’re proud of it.” Calum said, his hands reaching out and gripping round Michael’s ankles. Michael’s breath sped up, Calum was staring at him, all of him, with such expectation, and he’d never felt so exposed. 

A hot streak of humiliation began swimming in his stomach, settling low in his gut. It only sent him reeling further. He was going to cum and he hadn’t even touched his cock yet. He decided it was a go big or go home moment. As his fingers slammed into his prostate he cried out. “I’m a slut Calum, I’m your little slut.” The room was almost silent as Michael came, his cum dripping onto his stomach obscenely. 

“Oh my god...” Calum said brokenly, reaching out and scooping up some of Michael’s cum, popping his finger into his own mouth so he could taste it. Michael was up and crawling to the end of the bed in an instant, his hands landing on the zipper of Calum’s jeans before the boy could even blink. 

“Can I suck you off?” Michael begged, his eyes pleading up at Calum. “Fuck, yeah. Yeah, you really are desperate for it aren’t you?” Calum asked, stroking his thumb over Michael’s bottom lip. “A little bit...” Michael admitted with a shy smile as he unbuttoned Calum’s jeans. “Then go ahead baby, get on with it.” Calum urged. Calum's fingers threaded into Michael’s hair as he shoved him down onto his cock. Michael gagged, but wasted no time in taking Calum down his throat. 

“God, Michael, I don’t even wanna know how you learned to do this. Fuck, it’s perfect.” Calum groaned. Michael hummed in response, as he sucked on the head of Calum's cock. Pulling off, he looked up at Calum through fluttering eyelashes. “You should, you should fuck my mouth...” he said, voice wrecked. “You’d let me do that baby boy?” Calum asked, and Michael nodded furiously. 

Michael was on his hands and knees, back arched downwards like a stretching cat as Calum fucked into his mouth. “You like being naughty for me Michael? Like a little sex kitten?” Calum asked and Michael mewled. Michael could feel Calum getting close, relishing the way Calum’s thighs were shaking. “Gonna cum...” he warned, and Michael sucked harder, hands coming up to work Calum through his orgasm, as he came down Michael's throat. 

Calum dropped to his knees afterwards, forehead resting against Michaels’. “Fuck...” Calum muttered. Michael nodded back, chin tilting up to take Calum’s lips in a kiss. Calum held the side of Michael’s face as they kissed, ignoring how his jeans were still around his thighs, cutting into his skin now. “I love you.” Michael whispered. “I love you too.” Calum whispered back. Michael sighed deeply into the room and Calum sighed back, unknowingly mirroring the other boy’s every move. “What now?” Calum asked nervously. Michael just smiled, “Well I don’t know about you, but I’d be up for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments.


End file.
